Anna Cullen
by trina8730
Summary: Anna was always mistrested. the day she takes her life, everything starts to fall into place. twilight AU READ! sailor moon cross over : CH 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N) SORRY IT'S SHORT!**

_BOOM……_

Was all she heard as it hit her. Eyes widened as she felt it. Shocked, she fell to her knees, feeling her self drop, harder to the earth. Breathing came harder as she waited for the dark. Blood was coming up her throat and felt it all around her. So this was how her last minutes of her 15 year life ends. Alone. Cold. Miserable.

Death, it wasn't kind to Anna. Neither had the world been. Always treated horrible, she decided she was done. And was about to end it. Forever.

The gun was still in her hand, Anna tried not to cry. What was the point? She wanted this, she pulled the trigger, she didn't deserve to cry. The pain over the years should have been enough to cry for. But not this. She wished for this and it was finally happening.

Darkness was taking over her vision and thoughts and she was glad. Anna excepted it as it came. Her body was becoming numb. Anna was chocking on her blood in her mouth. Unable to breathe altogether.

"ANNA?" Her little brother screaming through the house. He couldn't find her. Nobody could.

Anna thought about how sorry she was for leaving him. She wrote a letter for him, future him. In time he would know what happened the day his sister left. And that she was sorry but it had to be done.

"Anna?" It wasn't a scream, but he was worried.

Finally crying, she was mouthing, I'm so sorry, I love you Justin.

It would only be seconds left. Somebody would find her.

And with that blackness took over. Somebody broke down the door.

"ANNA!"

**(A.N)SHOULD I KEEP GOING? I WAS THINKING OF DOING WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE THE SHOOTING. WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE :] AND I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL WELCOME THE CULLENS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna Cook was the name she was given at birth. Simple and average. Anna was 12 when things started to fall apart. With an abusive mom and dad somewhere in California there was no where she could run away to, but could tell everything to her best friend Jasper. He always knew when she was about to brake down or when Anna was lying. Jasper was gorgeous with pale skin and ever changing eyes. Anna didn't think she was pretty, and didn't understand at first why Jasper even looked at her on his family's first day at high school during this year. They were both sophomores this year, but Jasper looked more like 18.

Alice Cullen. Jasper's girlfriend. Was her other best friend of the Cullen family. She was everything Anna wasn't. And even more.

Edward, Bella, Rose, and Emmet never excepted her. Anna thought it was because she wasn't pretty enough to be their friend. Jasper told her it was because they don't talk much. Anna didn't believe him like normal.

Jasper was like Anna's protector. Jasper told her that one day he would take her away from her damned world. She wanted so hard to try and believe it but couldn't.

He promised he would always be there for her since the first time he saw the bruises. Anna came to school with a black right eye, a mix of purple and blue bruise across her lower back, and some on her stomach and arms. Nobody asked since they have seen her like this before. But never knew what caused it. Jasper always knew somehow the next day that Anna had them. …so did Alice. They would always ask if they hurt and all she said was, "I've been hit so many times, I think I'm growing immune to the pain." With a fake smile she would laugh it off. But they both knew she was lying.

The Cullens all left one weekend for "camping" and that Monday back, Anna limped into the school doors, and holding her stomach. The moment she saw Jasper, she broke down in tears on the floor. Jasper ran to her and carried her, with Alice and sped to Carlisle. The rest of the Cullens watched in pity from their group of lockers. Edward mentioned that he didn't want to invade her thoughts. That they were to painful to watch. That she was to powerful for Jasper to handle. Edward winced as she played flashbacks of the night before in her head. Her mom choking her, slamming Anna into a wall, and kicking her as Anna fell to the floor. But worst of all he had to watch it as it was happening in Alice's head and keeping it from Jasper.

Once as Jasper and Alice got to the hospital, Carlisle got her straight into the ER. Anna had internal bleeding and three broken ribs. Jasper passed the room waiting for them to end. Alice kept checking the future to reasher him Anna would be fine.

While being unconscious, Anna had these weird dreams. _She was in a castle on the moon. There were four other girls in sailor looking outfits. But Anna was in a white beautiful dress. There was a ball going on. The four girls called her Princess Serenity and Anna greeted them as Sailor Soldiers. Then all of a sudden there was a dark cloud covering her castle. The other Sailor Soldiers left and she was with a prince. But then he left her too. A talking cat ran through the door shouting "WERE UNDER ATTACH!" Anna looked outside to see an army of men coming after them. She called out for she prince who was up in the air, and jumped off the balcony to him. She caught his hand and then was hit with some kind of yellow light. _

_Everything went black in her dream and all she could hear was two voices a mans voice saying _"GET THE PADDLES WERE LOSING HER!"_ and another, more motherly "I'm sorry my Anna, but you will have a better life in the future."_

Once Jasper heard her heart stop, he went nuts. All he thought was that Anna couldn't die. He was supposed to protect her and he failed. Alice was weeping and let Jasper be. She watched as the called for the paddles. Each time they shocked her, Alice prayed to God, which she really has never done, and asked God, to keep her alive.

To Jasper, the world seemed to slow down, like in a movie. This is the part they slow down for tension affects. But it was killing him. Jasper pressed against a corner, and slid into a sitting position, sobbing. And on the fourth paddle, Anna's heart was pumping, but slowly. But she was alive. And they were happy. 

That was the day Alice had the key vision that would change Anna's life forever.

Several months after that day, Anna was miserable. Her mom continued the beating. And it had gotten worse. Anna cried herself to sleep, praying that it would be over soon. The day after Anna was going to end it all. For good. She got up, went to school and came home. Her mom wasn't there but her brother was. Anna got him a cup of juice and some crackers. She said goodbye and took the gun out of her room and locked her door. She took a deep breath and pointed the gun to the center of her chest. Anna closed her eyes and said "Goodbye world. Hello hell." And with that, there was a boom that could be heard through out the house.

Alice had a vision right before it happened and Edward saw as it unfolded in Alices mind. Jasper came running and Alice broke into sobs. Edward ended up telling Jasper and he was out the door before anyone could say anything about it.

Jasper kept repeating in his hold on Anna, hold on Anna. He reached her house in ten seconds and got to her brother, Nate, who was banging on Anna's door crying. Jasper kicked down the door and screamed "ANNA!"

Jasper saw his best friend, with a gun in one hand and blood all around her. Blood coming up her mouth, he rushed her to Carlisle.

Today would be the day Anna Cook became Anna Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna had that dream again. Only this time it ended with her in a weird place, naked, holding an unconscious cat, with a crescent moon on its head, in her arms. _"Wake up Anna" _it was the same voice she had heard in her other dream. _"Anna, take .my hand." _Anna replied. _"I can't, I don't want to go back."_ _"Honey, the other eight our waiting for you." "Who?" _ Anna replied coldly. _"The Sailor Soldiers of the sky. Your protectors, Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. The outers you will come to later in life." "And what if I don't want to find them?"_ Anna was growing angry, she was just told she was going to have to go back to the world she hated._ "Anna, take this."_ Queen Serenity handed her a round locket/broach looking thing. Anna took it and held it tight._ "Once I wake Luna, she will tell you what to do. Ohh I love you Anna, things will be much better I promise." "WAIT!" _But with that her dream was shattered and she awoken to a black filled nightmare engulfed with pain.

****************************************

"Anna hold on! Please, hold on Anna." Jasper kept repeating the whole way running the fastest he could to the mansion. Carlisle was waiting for him with a table with straps ready. Alice had told him of what was to happen. Anna Cook was to become Anna Cullen. Tonight.

Jasper came bursting through the door with Anna in his arms. Rose stared as the girl she used to pity, on the verge of death, but soon to become her sister. Edward watched, as it reminded him of when Bella became a vampire. And Esme watched in horror and silence as blood was dripping down the side of her mouth. She replayed Rose's transformation and Emmet's as she watched her third. Alice had the same vision, but it was longer now. She saw four girls in Sailor costumes while reaching out for Anna. But Anna was in a white, with golden embroidery, gown. Reaching to them. And then, everything went blank.

Edward listened to Anna's thoughts and could see her dream. He watched in amazement as the dream kept unfolding. He watched as Anna died going after a boy she must have loved. But he quickly came to the assumption that it wasn't real. Nobody had those powers, or lived on the Moon. Then he came the last part. It was this weird place they were in. And a lady that was talking to her had on the same type of dress. This woman looked almost exactly like Anna. Queen Serenity was giving Anna orders and a round broach. Everything went black and he could hear here say in her mind. "I deserve this, I deserve this. Hell is supposed to be this painful."

Edward plunged right out of Anna's thoughts to see what happened. And when he looked at her, he saw the bites Carlisle gave her. Also he saw the previous bruises and cuts she had.

************************************************

Carlisle strapped her into the table and thought about giving her morphine, but decided not to cause anymore unnecessary time. Her heartbeat dropped enormously, and at the last second Carlisle took the first bite on the right side of her neck. Anna only made a little movement to this action. No screaming or breath. Carlisle took the next bite to her left wrist. Where the vein pulse would be a strong one. And the last two bites where taken on her other wrist and near the elbow of her right arm. Carlisle then took out the bullet from her chest and left her be. There really wasn't much they could do until they heard Anna's heart start beating extremely fast. They all waited there anxiously, as the venom was, hopefully, spreading. Trapping her as it was claiming her life in an immortal world, forever.

Thirty seconds after, the Cullen's heard the dramatic thud of Anna's heart beat. Her body was thrashing now, against the straps, that were holding her down. They all relaxed, but Edward and Jasper. Jasper was being over powered with emotions. He could feel Anna's pain, guilt, loneness and betrayal. But Jasper didn't know why she felt betrayed. Edward jumped into her thoughts again. She was looking through her past and remembering every beaten she had received and said"_I deserved that one."_Anna never fought back or cried or made a sound as her mom beat her. But then she got to the memory of us on our first day of school. She was remembering how she stared in aw when she took her first look at Jasper and Alice. She never expected they would become best friends. But they did.

Alice watched as her brother and husband have very pained looks. Jasper was on the floor gripping anything he could. Making paining sounds. There was nothing Alice could do. Jasper did the same thing, with less painful look, when Bella was in her place. Edward was just standing there leaning onto a table, with his hands about to snap the table. At times his facial expression would soften, but it would just go back to the pained.

Rose, Emmet and Esme were now sitting on the couch in their living room, staring at a wall. All they could do was wait. Then, out of no where, a black cat appeared, paws against the window, begging to come in. Rose opened the window and the cat ran up the stairs. Everyone followed the cat up to the room Anna was in.

Alice had a vision, and a face with awe appeared.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it took so long to update, but it will be quicker next time, I promise!, review please!**

Ive already started writing ch.3 and its so much better. 


	4. Chapter 4

Anna still felt the fire within her rage. She couldn't take it anymore, but she didn't dare scream. She was replaying what the lady in white told her. "_You're Guardians…." _What did that mean? She replayed the dreams over and over again. She realized the guardians were the four helping her fight the evil queen?.in her dreams. Anna was trying to win the battle in her head about the burning. She kept repeating "I disserve this, I disserve this." Anna was crying in her head. She didn't want to be in this hell anymore, little did she know she only had half a day left.

After a few minutes Anna realized that she couldn't have been dead, the lady in white said she would find people. Was the lady in white wrong? But she quickly pushed away the idea; she was coming to her in dreams, not in person.

************************************************

The black cat ran up to Anna, who was lying on a table, still in her blood stained clothes, and placed a broach like thing on her chest. Nobody seemed to notice, except Alice, who was smiling, until the rest ran into the room. The cat placed its paw on the broach and called out "MOON PRISM POWER."

Anna's body started glowing. Pink ribbons were lacing around her whole body. In the air, at the edge of her feet, was a spirit girl, with a white and gold dress, opened her arms to embrace Anna, but went into her body.

Everyone, but Edward and Jasper, watched in awe. They had never seen anything like it. They kept watching as Anna's whole complexion changed. Anna now had long, blonde hair in buns with red bulbs in the center, a gold tiara over her forehead, with a moon on it, a red chocker, a sailor-ish outfit with a bow and the broach on it, a mini skirt and red boots that came up to her knees. Anna was beautiful.

Jasper stopped, but then felt more pain as Anna started kicking and screaming. She was yelling at the top of her lungs. Something must have kicked into her.

The cat looked puzzled. It didn't know what happened.

Esme couldn't stand watching Anna kicking and screaming like that so she went down stairs and sat on the couch.

The cat shouted "This wasn't supposed to happen. Her body is having a battle within herself. What did you do to her?" Carlisle answered "She was becoming a vampire."

Edward was gripping the table again as he was reading her thoughts.

Alice quickly looked at the future, she didn't see this happening. As she looked through, Alice could see what she would become. Anna would be like Renesmee, but older---half vampire, half human.

************************************************

Anna saw a light through her blackening hell. Then a girl appeared. Anna saw her before but couldn't remember where. She had a white dress with gold embroidery. The girl suddenly spoke "Take my hand and you will awake to your true destiny." Anna didn't want to take the hand, but her body did anyway. Anna felt a weird tingle go through her body and she didn't feel the heat. But then the fire was more excruciating then before.

Anna started scream and kicking. It felt like someone was pouring acid into her veins and she couldn't handle it. She felt something hard under her body, and cold, stone like arms holding her down.

"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE!." Anna was crying uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, I really am. But just please, make it stop. I'm begging you."

********************************************

"CARLISLE, MAKE IT STOP!" Edward looked over his shoulder to yell it, still gripping the table. "Edward there's nothing I can do. I can't just stop the transformation. It doesn't just work like that." "WELL DO SOMETHING!" Jasper was yelling through his teeth, on the floor.

Emmet, Rose, Alice and Bella were trying to hold her down as she tried to break free from the pain. Her vampire strength was coming in, but they were able to keep her pinned to the table.

Bella held Anna down as she remembered when Edward told her about Rose.

_Rose screamed, "I hate you, I hate you!." Me and Carlisle held her down and he said "I know, I know, but you will be ok in a while, the pain will stop._"

Bella relized when she was transforming it was the same as Rose's. But Anna's was worse.

Alice stated "She's going to become like Renesmee, but older. That's why this is happening. Her power is trying to reject the venom, but it's burning her power." Everyone just stared at her, even the cat. "Well, this will be fun. Half sailor soldier, half vampire.

Anna's body started glowing again. And everyone let go of her and backed away, in fear it could hurt them. When it was done, Anna's body went back to normal but she had changes. Some vampire changes and also human changes. Her back length brownish black hair is now down to her waist, she is more pale with rosy cheeks, she gained some weight in some places and her wounds were gone. She was beautiful. Alice spoke up" There is only a couple of minutes left, but be prepared, the worst is yet to come."

**********************************************

Anna stopped kicking and screaming when she felt something happened, the pain was going away slowly. She could feel her scenes becoming stronger and could hear a voice she hasn't heard in a while say "There is only a couple of minutes left, but be prepared, the worst is yet to come." It was Alice. Anna missed her voice so much, but didn't understand why she could hear her talking and why Alice was saying that. But she liked it. She said in her head "Thank you God. Thank you lots."

But then for a good ten seconds, the heat was even more unbearable as the fire consumed the last bit. Anna opened her eyes and saw the one thing she wanted to see most. **Jasper**, he was beaming at her with golden eyes, and all she could do was smile.

(a/n) AHHH fourth chapter!, thank you so much for the reviews and thanks for liking the story:]

I'm already on chapter five. So it will be up soon. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Anna looked shocked, she thought she was dead, but apparently not. She looked up at Jasper _whoa, I didn't remember Jasper like that._ and smiled really big. She spoke first "Hey Best Friend.!" But quickly after she looked surprised and broke the straps holding her down to cover her mouth. Then was more surprised to see she was strapped to a table- in Jasper's house. _What the fuck. _Was all she could think. Anna felt herself trying to be calm and she welcomed it. Jasper let out a hand to sit her up. She took it and saw the rest of the world that she forgot about, in front of her face. The second thing she spoke was "Did you know there are eight colors of the rainbow?" Everyone laughed and she realized she had an audience. _Whoa, there even more beautiful then I thought._ Was all she could think. She recognized them all at once, "Bella, Edward, Rose, and Emmet. But I…" Carlisle cut her off and said" I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is Esme." Esme came up the stairs at vampire speed to see Anna. "Hi, I'm Esme, but you can call me mom." She had a smile on her face. And was hugging Anna.

Carlisle spoke again. "You are probably wondering what happened." "Um, yah. My suicide attempt didn't work and I can't even feel where I shot myself, but I can see where, my shirt is filled with blood." She looked down and felt her stomach and lifted her shirt to see if it left a scar. "Not even a scratch." She laughed quietly to herself. "Ohh, but, my hair is longer! And I never thought I would see the day I would have boobs." Alice and Rose smiled.

"Carlisle, how did you do it, why am I here, alive? I should be dead." Carlisle answered "Well Anna, my family and I…well were vampires and-." "Does this mean I'm one too? Oh, My God." "Anna, calm down, let me finish. Your only half, just like Renesmee, who is Bella's daughter." "Well, where is she, I want to meet her." Anna was glowing, she could careless if she wasn't all the way vampire, she just wanted to meet her. Bella responded "Nessie is with Jake and will be back in the morning." "What time is it?" Emmet responded "Two A.M."

"So Carlisle, tell me more please." "Well Anna, since your half human, you will need to eat, and sleep, like regular people. But your senses will be like on steroids. Everything will be heightened. Us Cullens only drink animal blood, and we are civilized people, but you already knew that. But Anna there are something's about you that I can't tell you." Carlisle turned his head towards the cat and then back to Anna, and said in a sarcastic tone, "you'll haveto talk to the cat for the rest." Everyone laughed except Anna, she felt confused.

The cat walked over and Anna knew exactly who it was. "LUNA!" "You remembered me?" "This lady in white told me about you, and said that you would 'know what to do'." Esme interrupted "We will talk about this later, Anna, honey you must be thirsty and hungry, would you like me to make you anything? Or would you like to go hunting? I don't think Emmet, Rose, Alice and Jasper would mind would you?" they all said they wouldn't mind, but Anna just simply said "I would actually just like a grilled cheese sandwich, if I can please." Esme smiled and said "Of course you can." "Thank you."

Anna ate her sandwich and was in Alice's room talking about clothes and how Alice was going to take Anna on all these shopping trips. Alice showed Anna to a mirror, and saw the changes about her. Anna thought she was beautiful, even if she did have a weird red color for her eyes. After awhile Anna drifted off on Alice's bed and Jasper came in and placed her in Edward's old room.

Edward came in and watched her sleep as he heard her dreams. The only other one he watched while they slept was Nessie's. Her dreams were usually the same.

He watched as she dreamed of a life on the moon. There was an Earth Prince dancing with the same girl that flew into Anna, in a castle at a ball. He saw the lady in white, whom Edward found out her name was Queen Serenity. Edward watched as he was that there was another cat named Artamis, and four girls, wearing the same-ish outfit Anna had on earlier, but all had different colors. The only thing is there was no girl that looked like Anna, or the outfit she had on. He had come to the conclusion that the girl in the dress must have been her, which would mean that Anna was Princess Serenity. He kept watching as the castle was under attack, and an ugly woman was directing the war. Edward saw a flash of lightning and Anna woke up. He was out of there before she could notice.

Anna woke up not being able to breathe. She saw the moon dream again, but this time it scared her, everything seemed so familiar to her now.

She looked around and realized that she wasn't in Alice's room anymore, but she didn't care, this was the day she would meet Renesmee. The other one like her.

Anna went down stairs, to be greeted by cooked eggs and a smiling Esme. "Good morning Anna." "Good morning" Anna replied back with a smile. Anna's throat was not totally burning, but she could feel it. Esme gave her a cup with red liquid that smelled delicious to Anna. She gulped it down and ate her eggs quickly. "Thank you." Was all she said and Anna headed up stairs to Alice's room to get some clothes, considering she was still in her blood-filled clothes from the last three days.

Anna came stepping out of Alice's closet, with clothes too small for her."I don't think this will work." Anna said with a smile on her face. "I don't think so either" Alice replied. "Is there any chance we could get my old clothes from my house?" "I guess so but later ……I guess I just might have to take you shopping." Alice said with the most evil smile on her face. Anna could hear Edward laughing downstairs. _Ohh jeez ._was all Anna could think.

Later, around midnight, they started for Anna's house to retrieve her belongings. They had to be quiet since Anna's mom and brother were home, sleeping.

Anna looked at the spot in her room where she shot herself. There was blood all over the floor and Anna's mom didn't even care. Edward and Emmet quickly grabbed her clothes while Jasper kept Anna's mom and brother sleeping. While doing that, Anna walked into Nate's room. She walked slowly towards the bed and kneeled down next to it. "Hey Nate….I miss you buddy." Crying now, Anna kept talking. "I love you little guy, and I will always watch over you." Anna's brother woke up and looked at a tear-filled Anna. "Anna..?" "Hey Nate" Anna tried to say with a smile. Nate had a big smile on his face. "Anna where have you been?...I miss you Anna. Please come…home." Nate was starting to cry and Anna was crying harder. She gave him a hug. "I can't Nate, but I will visit you a lot. Ohh and you can't tell anyone I'm here. Ok?" "Ok Anna. I love you." "I love you too Nate." Anna kissed his head and said her goodbyes. She stormed out of the house and by that time all of them were done. "I wish I could take him with us, he's all I got left." Edward envied her ability to cry. All of them hugged her and stayed like that for a few minutes.

Once they got back and unpacked, it was time Anna learned about her true destiny.

Hopefully you guys liked this chapter better. I wasn't gonna make her exactly like Renesmee with the whole "I prefer blood" thing. REVIEW PLEASE! Ohh and I think im gonna do a story on Jacob and Renesmee and a story for Jared next. Or Quil. Just tell me what you want to read!

This will be 1,400 words exactly now.


End file.
